


Nós Éramos Amantes

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Sad, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Nós éramos amigos, nós éramos amantes e então não éramos mais nada. Porque você me deixou... não, porque eu fiz você me deixar."





	Nós Éramos Amantes

— Me desculpe por não ter vindo no seu enterro — disse Albert, o buquê de rosas balançava em sua mão trêmula. — Eu… eu… não pude ver… a ideia de ver você sendo… eu nem sequer consigo falar…

O vento do fim da tarde o rodeou levando algumas pétalas de rosa consigo pelo cemitério, os túmulos pareciam mais calados do que nunca. Era algo de se esperar, é óbvio, mas Albert não se importaria em, por exemplo, ouvir a voz de Franz naquele lugar, em ver a alma de seu amigo e amado — ele não teria medo, muito pelo contrário.

— Me desculpe — repetiu Albert caindo de joelhos. Suas lamentações não mais eram por não ter comparecido ao enterro de Franz, mas sim por ter sido o responsável por sua morte. — Me desculpe, Franz…

_“Não, você não vai.”_

Ele jamais iria se perdoar.

_____________________________________

— Albert, deixe para beber isso mais tarde. — Franz retirou a garrafa de vinho de suas mãos decidido. Albert sabia bem o porquê disso: o barão ainda estava aborrecido com sua atitude em desafiar o Conde para um duelo e não hesitava em demonstrar isso privando o visconde de pequenos prazeres. — Não acho que será prudente enfrentar o Conde pela manhã estando bêbado. Você não concorda?

— Você só está exagerando, meu amigo. Esqueceu-se de que dia é amanhã? — Franz fez menção de responder, mas Albert pôs os dedos sobre seus lábios calando-o antecipadamente. — Amanhã é o meu aniversário, ou seja, eu só tenho a ganhar!

Franz agarrou seu pulso afastando sua mão sem deixar de soltá-la. A expressão de descontentamento no rosto do barão era agora mais vívida e ameaçadora, por um momento Albert sentiu-se culpado por deixá-lo tão preocupado. Entretanto Franz era seu melhor amigo, deveria acreditar nele, deveria ser mais otimista em relação ao futuro deles.

— Detesto ser eu a te dizer isso, Albert, mas sua autoconfiança beira à ilusão! — exclamou Franz, seus dedos tremiam contra a pele de Albert e seus olhos castanhos faiscavam de tanta aflição. — Você é só um adolescente! Tem ideia de que está lidando com um homem que manipulou a todos nós, especialmente a você? Tem ideia de que esse mesmo homem tem tamanha sede de vingança que não irá se importar em derramar o seu sangue amanhã de manhã?

— Está tentando me deixar com medo?

— Eu não preciso fazer isso, posso ver em seus olhos que está com medo. — Albert abriu a boca para protestar e a situação se inverteu, Franz o calou antes que qualquer palavra pudesse atravessar seus lábios. A pressão em sua boca era trêmula e fraca, Albert não se lembrava de ter visto o amigo tão perto de um colapso antes. — Você está com medo porquê pensou que o Conde era seu amigo, porquê ele o seduziu com todos aqueles atos gentis e então traiu sua confiança, porquê sabe que ele quer se vingar de sua família e que você é o alvo perfeito para tudo isso. Se não estivesse com medo não estaria tentando se embebedar para esquecer que pode estar morto no momento em que o sol nascer. — O barão fez uma pausa para respirar e abaixou a cabeça, quando tornou a erguer os olhos Albert notou que eles estavam brilhantes por conta de lágrimas ainda contidas. — Isso não é brincadeira, Albert. Isso não é algo do qual vai se orgulhar, nem tampouco é algo que você vai relatar aos seus netos no futuro… como honrou sua família…

— Como pode ter tanta certeza, Franz? — indagou o visconde um tanto desapontado pela falta de apoio que seu melhor amigo de infância acabara de demonstrar. — Eu não deveria ter feito-lhe essa pergunta, sabe o por quê? Porque eu  _posso_  ter certeza, eu vou vencer esse duelo, Franz.

— Não, você não vai. — Franz proferiu aquilo com tanta convicção que Albert foi tomado por calafrios, era como se seu coração tivesse sido atingido por uma lança de gelo, era um mal pressentimento.

Ele, Visconde Albert de Morcerf, morrer nas mãos do inimigo? Isso não iria acontecer, ele não iria deixar, _não._ Ele iria lutar até o fim e iria cravar sua espada no coração do Conde, iria fazê-lo sentir aqueles mesmos calafrios antes de morrer.

Albert honraria seu nome, o nome de sua família.

E o jovem ficou tão imerso em suas certezas que mal percebeu o amigo aos prantos silenciosos à sua frente. Quando deu por si, Franz era a figura mais triste que ele já vira em toda a sua vida.

Albert então tomou o rosto do outro nas mãos e o fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

— Por que você não acredita que eu posso fazer isso? — perguntou quase se juntando a ele nas lágrimas. — Por que, Franz? Escute-me, quando tudo isso terminar nós iremos fugir de Paris, deixaremos para trás todas essas infelicidades, eu não me casarei com Eugènie e você não se casará com Valentine, seremos só eu e você. Eu amo você, Franz e se você me ama deveria acreditar que eu sou capaz de vencer o Conde e cumprir minha promessa. Por favor, acredite em mim!

— Eu… eu acredito em você, Albert — sussurrou Franz próximo ao seu rosto. — Eu acredito que deixará tudo isso para trás e que será feliz bem longe desses infortúnios.

 _— Nós dois_  iremos — enfatizou o visconde antes de pressionar seus lábios nos do barão.

Não era a primeira vez que eles faziam aquilo, mas era tão intenso quanto, isto é, se não  _mais._  Não, era  _bem mais,_  notou Albert quando sentiu-se caindo no estofado atrás deles. Franz o beijava com uma intensidade que fazia o visconde delirar, que o fazia não ter certeza se seu coração estava batendo muito rápido ou muito devagar. Franz não o beijava como se aquela fosse a primeira vez, o beijava como se fosse a  _última._

Ele realmente acreditava que Albert fosse morrer no dia seguinte e isso magoou o visconde de tal forma que por um instante ele pensou em interromper aquele afeto e só voltar a ver Franz depois de seu duelo com o Conde. Porém aqueles beijos eram preciosos demais para serem deixados para trás e o jeito que o toque das mãos de Franz chegou quente em sua pele debaixo de sua camisa fez Albert não querer estar em outro lugar além daquele esconderijo que os dois tinham desde crianças.

_Deixe Franz beijá-lo como se aquela fosse a última vez._

_Deixe Franz despi-lo como se aquela fosse a última vez._

_Deixe Franz fazer amor com ele como se aquela fosse a última vez._

Albert não era capaz de se importar com tal coisa quando estava com ele então o deixaria fazer o que quisesse da forma que achasse melhor. O visconde estava envolvido demais nas sensações entorpecentes que os beijos de Franz causavam-lhe, no jeito que seu corpo ia de encontro ao dele com tanta sincronia, no modo como ele gemia contra a sua boca enquanto prometia que o amaria por toda a eternidade.

— Agora seria uma boa hora para aquele vinho, não acha? — sugeriu um Albert ainda meio ofegante e, talvez também, relutante em se livrar do peso de Franz sobre o seu corpo. O calor que ele irradiava derretera a lança de gelo em seu peito.

— Eu vou pegá-lo para você, fique aqui. — Tarde demais, o frio voltou no momento em que Franz se levantou e não foi embora quando ele retornou com a garrafa de vinho e uma única taça. Franz estava certo, Albert queria se intoxicar com álcool para não ter que encarar o pensamento de que talvez fosse morrer pela manhã.

— Você não vai beber? — ele perguntou ao barão.

— Não, você precisa disso mais do que eu então beba tudo. — Albert não pôde deixar de rir com a contrariedade nos dizeres de Franz que há não muito tempo estava detestando a ideia de ele ficar bêbado antes de enfrentar o Conde. — Albert, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo.

Não havia outra coisa no mundo que o fizesse se sentir mais seguro.

Mais tarde o visconde se lembraria de ter dito inúmeras bobagens naquela noite enquanto bebia.

Se lembraria de ter adormecido no calor do abraço de Franz.

Se lembraria de ter despertado com um espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Se lembraria de ter olhado pela janela e ter se dado conta de que estava atrasado para o duelo.

Se lembraria de não ter encontrado sua armadura.

Se lembraria do quanto o gosto do vinho parecia estranho na noite anterior.

Se lembraria de ter corrido desesperadamente para o ponto de encontro determinado pelo Conde.

Se lembraria de ter encontrado Franz ferido dentro de sua armadura.

Se lembraria de ter sentido o sangue dele em suas mãos.

Se lembraria de ter ouvido seu primeiro “Feliz aniversário, Albert” daquele dia da boca de alguém que — ele recusava-se a aceitar — estava à beira da morte.

Se lembraria de ter gritado o nome de Franz a céu aberto enquanto observava a vida se esvair do seu corpo.

Se lembraria da certeza na voz dele na noite anterior, daquelas palavras tão frias.

_“Não, você não vai.”_

Se lembraria que ele, Albert, simplesmente não teve nada a ganhar naquele dia,  _que perdera tudo._

_________________________________________

Estava frio, mas não por causa do vento que espalhara as rosas pelo chão ao redor de Albert e sobre o túmulo de Franz. Estava frio porque as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto do visconde eram geladas e porquê o mármore onde sua cabeça encontrava-se deitada era mais gelado ainda.

_Por causa da lança de gelo fincada permanentemente em seu coração._

— Me desculpe — murmurava Albert aos soluços. — Eu deveria estar… morto e não você… Por que fez isso, Franz? Por que… — Ele batia com o punho no túmulo como se sua revolta fosse o bastante para trazer os mortos de volta.

Albert jamais tivera uma certeza tão dolorosa.

_A certeza da morte._

A certeza de que Franz jamais voltaria para os seus braços outra vez.

 


End file.
